Mew Mew Power (English)
|show = 東京ミュウミュウ |dub_identifier = English |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Official localised logo |channel = 4Kids TV |channel2 = PopGirl |channel3 = YTV |channel4_link = Nickelodeon (Australia and New Zealand) |channel4 = Nickelodeon |channel5 = Network Ten |channel6 = MSNT Network |rating = |language = American English |original_language = Japanese |seasons = 1 |episodes = 26 |production_company = 4Kids Entertaiment |recording_studio = 4Kids Entertaiment |air_date = 4Kids TV: |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokyo_Mew_Mew |wikia = |imdb = tt0469008 |tv.com = mew-mew-power }} Channel history 4Kids TV The English dub aired from to with only 23 episodes airing in the . The was later dropped from the 4Kids block. Music All of the original background music was replaced with an original score made by 4Kids. All of the insert songs were replaced with new English songs, along with extra songs that were in scenes when songs weren't even played in the original Home Video Release In other speaking countries ( , , ), all 26 English dubbed episodes aired. The only aired 25 episodes (they never aired the dubbed pilot episode). 's Madman company released 2 single disk DVDs containing 10 episodes (the pilot episode and 1-9). There has been no indication that they will release the rest. These DVDs are in Region 4, PAL format. The GTV company in released all 26 English dubbed episodes on 6 DVDs. They are currently the only country to release all of Mew Mew Power on DVD. These DVDs are in Region 2, PAL format. Cuts and Edits Due to 4kids' heavy censorship, the original plot of Mew Mew Power was nearly completely changed. The first aired episode of Mew Mew Power was the twelfth episode of the original . In which, Mark (Aoyama) ends up happy to find Zoey (Ichigo) as a Mew Mew. However, the pilot episode is completely forgotten and regarded as to not have existed in the rest of Mew Mew Power. In addition, many cat puns are added for a humorus effect. The Aliens become Cyniclons and their Chimera Animas are called Predasites. Visual edits are common with almost all onscreen text being erased. Body lines in the transformations are removed to prevent "mature themes." Lettuce's transformation is cut, so Bridget is only shown transforming in group transforms. All mew mew marks are removed except for in the Mew's premiere episode. Zakuro's weapon is censored because it is the shape of a Christian cross. Cast |} Name Changes * Ichigo Momomiya - Zoey Hanson * Sakura Momomiya - Zoey's Mother/Mrs. Hanson * Shintaro Momomiya - Zoey's Father/Mr. Hanson * Minto Aizawa - Corina Bucksworth * Retasu Midorikawa - Bridget Verdant * Bu-Ling Huang - Kikki Benjamin * Zakuro Fujiwara - Renee Roberts * Ryou Shirogane - Elliot Grant * Keiichiro Akasaka - Wesley J. Coolridge III * Quiche - Dren ("Nerd" spelt backwards) * Tart - Tarb ("Brat" spelt backwards) * Pie - Sardon (Short for the word "sardonic") * Minto's Nanny - Nana Bucksworth * Seiji Aizawa - Sergio Bucksworth * Miwa Honjo - Mimi * Moe Yanagida - Megan * The girls that bully Lettuce - The Three Beckys * Mary McGuire - Maria Rivera * Masaya Aoyama - Mark * Masazou Aoyamada - Marco * Rei Nishina - Chrys * Norihiro Edomurasaki - Ian * Satsuki Tadano - Sabrina * Iruka - Cassandra * Heicha Huang - Heidi Benjamin * Heicha Fong's Teacher - Mrs. Rosbe * Tsukiko Yamada - Gretchen Weapons and Attacks All of the weapon names, except for Zoey's, were changed and Renee's weapon was changed so it wouldn't be in the shape of a cross. Zoey's sequence was also sped up. Bridget was also given 4 different attack names. Zoey: * 1st Weapon: Strawberry Bell * 1st Attack: Strawberry Bell, Full Power! * 2nd Weapon: Rose Bell * 2nd Attack: Rose Bell, Full Power! * 3rd Weapon: Strawberry Scepter * 3rd Attack: Blue Aqua Drops! Corina: * Weapon: Heart Arrow (called Heart Bow and Arrow in the promo video) * Attack: Unnamed Bridget: * Weapon: Combat Castanets (called Morse Code Castanets in the promo video) * 1st Attack: Deep Sea Surge Attack! * 2nd Attack: Tidalwave Rush! * 3rd Attack: Underwater Surge Attack! * 4th Attack: Tidalwave Attack! Kikki: * Weapon: Golden Tambourine * Attack: Tambourine Trench Renee: * Weapon: Purple Dagger * Attack: Unnamed Voice Actors * Zoey Hanson and Zoey's Mother/Mrs. Hanson - Amanda Brown * Corina Bucksworth - Andi Whaley * Bridget Verdant - Erica Schroeder '''(Credited as '''Bella Hudson) * Kikki Benjamin - Kether Donohue '''(Sometimes credited as '''Annice Moriarty) * Renee Roberts - Mollie Weaver * Mark and Deep Blue - Scottie Ray * Elliot Grant and Blue Knight - Sean Schemmel * Wesley J. Coolridge III and Dren - Andrew Rannells * Sardon - Oliver Wyman '''(Credited as '''Pete Zarustica) * Tarb - Jimmy Zoppi * Mini-Mew - Tom Wayland Category:4Kids TV programming Category:PopGirl programming Category:YTV programming Category:Nickelodeon (Australia) programming Category:Network Ten programming Category:MSNT Network programming